


Questioning a Chameleon

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Established Friendship, Light Yaoi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Suggestive, possibly, possibly suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Among my old works is this one also from 2010 or 2009, it's... eh. I think I was trying to be funny.





	Questioning a Chameleon

A few things I want to point out first:

1\. Mouse Ka-Boom speaks French with what little English he's learned, he's begun to try his hand at the language, although Sneaky doesn't quite know why since the chameleon can understand the mouse's French just fine and can even speak the language back.

2\. This takes place under no particular time line, it's more than likely that this can take place either before they went into the army, or after they got out(them reviving after the war is a possibility few have explored).

 

 

Mouse Ka-Boom sighed, he was busy reorganizing his explosive collection. Sneaky was staring at the walls, his eyes blank, he wasn't even looking at the walls, he was too bus thinking to notice the drab white plaster.

"Sacré bleu, ez very, ennui." The tangerine male said, rolling a bomb back and forth from one paw to another.

"Sure is, what are we going to do if things keep being this boring? It's been this way for three days now." Sneaky said.

"Oui, Mon ami. What are we to do, any idea, Reebok?"

The chameleon grumbled and looked at the rodent. "I wish you wouldn't call me that, where did you come up with Reebok anyway?"

"Iz simple, oui, I pet-named tu Sneakers and Reebok is an American type of shoes like sneakers, so mon ami, what is so hard to comprehendre? Iz simple mais oui!" He exclaimed, the bomb rolling outside of his paw and bumping into the reptile's thigh.

"Hey, keep your explosives over there, I may be bored, but going out with a bang is not my style." Sneaky snapped, shoving it back towards him roughly.

Mouse stopped its roll, picking it up and grinning. "vould be pis-aller indeed."

"Whatever."

The round-eared male walked over, said ears lifting and dropping in annoyance. "Does mon ami not hold moi in rapport?" He questioned, eying the male for a reaction.

"Why wouldn't we get along? We're just two males bored to hell and back, with no females to chase after and no cards to play poker with."

"Oui, a game of pinochle vould be, how tu say, grand?"

"Grand means good, and yeah, it would." Sneaky replied approving the males usage of grand.

Sitting, the mouse's tail wavered, twitching as it shifted, it then brushed against Sneaky's tail, both started before their tails jerked as far apart as possible. "Eh . . . " They both muttered.

"Iz it true vhat zey say?" He asked before blushing and glancing away.

"Is what true?" Sneaky asked, suddenly curious, "Who says what?"

"Ah, neverz tu mind, vhose vere not bon mots." Mouse Ka-Boom squeaked, shuffling away, his eyes wide in surprise at exactly what he had been about to ask the chameleon.

His wrist was seized, glancing up, he stared into the face of an irritated reptile. "We finally start talking and I almost forget my boredom, and then you pique my curiosity, now you want to hide those 'poorly chosen words'? Not this time, je m'en fous why you didn't ask it, but you had better ask it completely this time!"

Ka-Boom's ears pulled back in shock at his com padre's use of the mouse's native language. "Mon ami, et, vas but a silly thought."

"Spit it out already!" Sneaky snarled, his patience wearing thinner by the second, the grip on Mouse's paw intensifying.

"Merde. . . " He muttered, his eyes widening at the male's aggression. "Ez this to become a mêlée?"

"If you don't answer soon, it will be worse." He threatened.

"It is a faux pas, but iz it vrue about tu reptiles being gifted vith sucroit le sexe?" He gulped.

Sneaky's face flushed and he stood up, not answering the question, he walked around the place, picking at a loose scale before nodding. "Yeah, us reptiles have two . . . le sexe."

"But, vow does vat work? Is it like moi's only one sucroit?" He asked, his whiskers twitching curiously, he couldn't believe the rumor was true!

"Ah, yes, just like that, indeed." He muttered, if reptiles could blush. Luckily, being a chameleon, he was covered. As, not only his face, but his whole body had turned crimson.

Ka-Boom stood up, "So mon ami iz veally gifted?"

The male's redness was bordering on the colour of flames, he actually looked quite flammable(ooh, not a good word given the context of this one-shot) at the moment.

"Iz okay if tu iz unvilling to continue, moi can vait."

Sneaky nodded, "Yeah, I'd rather we change the subject."

Although the rodent had agreed, his yes were drawn to the male's rear, what did all those scales feel like up close, he wondered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Words:
> 
> Bon mot = well chosen word
> 
> Ennui = Boring
> 
> Faux pas = False step, violation of accepted, although unwritten, social rules
> 
> Je m'en fous = I don't give a damn/fuck!
> 
> Mais oui = But of course!
> 
> Mêlée = A confused fight
> 
> Merde = Shit
> 
> mon ami = A male friend
> 
> Pinochle = French card game
> 
> Pis-aller = Worse
> 
> Rapport = Good spirits
> 
> Sucroit = extra
> 
> tu = You


End file.
